


Pumpkin Spiced Catwoman

by BuriedIcon



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Body Expansion, Body Inflation, Gen, Inflation, Pumpkin - Freeform, TF, Transformation, expansion, food tf, food transformation, pumpkin tf, pumpkin transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuriedIcon/pseuds/BuriedIcon
Summary: Catwoman enjoys a bit of seasonal joy, unaware that Poison Ivy has poisoned the town's supply of pumpkin spiced foods with a new idea of hers.





	Pumpkin Spiced Catwoman

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of an old work of mine, but I wanted to upload it because I thought it was fun. A bit different than usual, given the one person focus, I figured I'd try a transformation that was a bit more out there. Feel free to leave feedback if you like!

Ah, fall. What a wonderful time to enjoy the little things. The cool night air, the celebrations throughout the season, and of course, everything being pumpkin spiced. Even in Gotham, that city which seemed to have near constant problems plaguing it, there were still good things to look forward too. 

Like, for example, people traveling more, leaving all their wonderful valuables available for a certain cat themed thief to make off with. Truly, there was not time better than fall. 

Of course, Selina had lots of fun pretending like she didn't care. Like all the pumpkin spice lattes she drank were just to keep up appearances, and not the guilty pleasure they actually were. She drank them whenever they came around; far preferable to whatever green drinks they came up with in spring. At least these were spiced with something natural. 

The master thief was all smiles as she reentered her apartment, loot in tow. It was quite a haul, larger than she had expected, and that only topped off and already wonderful day. Nothing would hurt her mood. Nothing. 

Well, almost nothing. She'd been trying to ignore, with mixed success, a strange feeling that was spreading through her as she performed her heists. Crime didn't let you take a sick day, and neither did the bills, and it was quite expensive taking care of so many cats. Besides, Catwoman had endured all manner of pain and suffering in her life; a little stomach ache wasn't going to stop her. 

Until, of course, she got a look at herself in a mirror as she walked by it. At first, she didn't believe it, trying to see if it was a trick of the light, or maybe she was just tired. But there was no denying it; her normally pale skin had taken on a decidedly orange tint. It wasn't bright orange, sure, but Selina Kyle had no intention of looking like a carrot. Then again, given how weird Gotham was, for all she knew she had breathed in something and she was hallucinating this. The city did have its fair share of villains with gas and chemical themed plans. 

But that wouldn't really explain the strange feeling in her gut. A hand tried in vain to massage the feeling away, but she was having no such luck. If anything, the feeling was getting worse, and if she didn't know better, she'd have swore she was starting to feel bloated. But she hadn't eaten in hours, and nothing she'd done would have made her feel that way...

A disgruntled groan left the woman's lips and she ran her hand through her short, dark hair. Alright, she was clearly just over tired. She'd just take a moment to turn on the news, soak in the reports of how everyone was baffled about how someone had stolen all the things that were now in her possession, and then go take a much needed bath and get some well deserved pampering. 

“Doctors are baffled today at what is being called a modern day plague.” 

Oh great. Joker got out of prison again did he? Or maybe it was Scarecrow this time. Or Black Mask. Or any of them really. 

“The infected do not seem contagious, but exhibit what can only be called 'pumpkinification.' It appears that anyone who has ingested any of the popular pumpkin spice seasoning across Gotham develops symptoms within eight to ten hours. Currently, the top suspect is thought to be Dr. Pamela Isley, better known by her alias 'Poison Ivy...'”

Selina's blood ran cold for a moment. Oh no. Oh no no no no no. This was not going to happen. Not to her. Oh no, she did not just get wrapped up in one of Ivy's crazy and barely understandable revenge schemes on behalf of the earth. She was not going to be turned into a pumpkin because Ivy decided the pumpkins needed revenge on humanity for being made into tasty drinks. 

It was times like these Selina was glad that she had Ivy's phone number. Because when she got a hold of Ivy, and she would, there was going to be hell to pay, right after Ivy called off whatever vine-brained scheme she had come up with this time. Unfortunately for Selina, Ivy wasn't answering her phone, which was somewhat problematic when you were reasonably certain you were going to become a pumpkin in the near future. 

Not that it was going to stop Selina from calling her over and over again until the woman picked up. She'd go chasing after her, but if she was going to end up a giant gourd, she did not want to be found outside. Knowing Gotham, someone might try to make her into a jack-o-lantern. Or worse, put her on the news. Or even worse, put her on the internet. Nope, not doing that. Didn't matter if she became a pumpkin, she was not going to be embarrassed publicly. 

A quick glance in the mirror confirmed her worst fears; she was definitely turning into a pumpkin. Her skin, previously only slightly discolored, was quickly turning a more bright shade of orange. She had never been a huge fan of the color orange anyway, but Selina definitely didn't want to be orange. 

Worse still was the fact that her dark hair was starting to turn green as well, a development she wished wasn't happening even more than the orange skin, if only because it clashed. Orange and green worked for pumpkins, it did not work for Selina Kyle. 

A sudden, loud gurgle from her midsection brought her out of her thoughts. Perhaps it was because of her catsuit, but the sudden unexplained bulge around her middle was instantly noticeable. It wasn't large, but Selina didn't need it to be in order for her to freak out. She had always been slim; a sudden, unexplained fullness in her middle was not what she needed right now. 

Stumbling forward, trying to move her couch a bit while she still could, Selina could only wait while her midsection pushed forward, slowly but surely creating an overwhelming sensation of fullness inside her that was greater than any meal she'd ever had. At least now, with the couch moved, Selina would have more room to grow, if she got that big. She might be turning into a pumpkin, but she wasn't going to destroy her own stuff if she had the choice.

Speaking of choices, she could at least be content with the fact that she was clearly smelling like a pumpkin now. Ivy was still going to get her leafy rear kicked when Selina got fixed, but at least she didn't smell terrible. It almost, almost distracted from the fact that her stomach had grown to the point where it was threatening to split her zipper open. 

Indeed, as Selina wrapped her hands around her middle, desperately hoping that her suit would contain her, or at least contain her growth. It might be tight, and getting tighter, but at least she'd remain semi-human looking. And yet, this was becoming less and less plausible, because her ears were soon treated to the sound of her stomach pushing open the zipper of her suit, breaking it open to reveal orange flesh underneath. 

And just when Selina thought it couldn't be worse, her fingers touched her stomach, and immediately noticed that her skin was now taking on the texture of a pumpkin, which certainly did not bode well for her, not that anything had so far. Her middle, now looking like some kind of pregnancy gone wrong, was only getting worse, and Selina could only watch as her suit was opened up. Getting it off would probably be impossible, but at least the fact that it was getting less tight helped. 

What didn't help was the sudden realization that her torso was following the lead of her stomach. Her sides and back pushed out, giving her a decidedly barrel like middle that was certainly not the figure she wanted, or ever dreamed of having. Her suit certainly wasn't approving. Now the suddenly larger rear she might have appreciated on a more normal day, but right now, it was just reminding her that she was likely to end the night as a giant gourd rather than as a woman. 

Her chest pushed out against her bra, and it took every ouch of flexibility that Selina had to reach around and unhook it, because every passing second made her acutely aware that she was becoming unable to reach around herself. Her torso was widening, causing her to truly stretch out her suit, but that was the least of her problems at present. Her growing, rounding middle meant that her center of gravity was shifting, and it was becoming harder and harder to stay upright. 

Selina could only watch as her breasts merged with her body, as her chest vanished into her rounding middle. She could feel her arms becoming absorbed into her body, and Selina was nearly certain that her rear had followed the same fate as her chest. 

Suddenly, she could no longer remain upright, a result of her body being far too big and wide for her increasingly shrinking legs to support. Selina toppled backwards with a scream, as her legs kicked uselessly in the air. Her arms, having been absorbed into her body up to her elbows, weren't much help either. 

All the while, her suit creaked and groaned, desperately trying to hold an increasingly large Catwoman inside of it. If Selina could see over her chest, she might know how it was doing, but at present she couldn't even turn her head, for her neck had disappeared into her torso, and all she could see was her orange, increasingly ridged body. 

Her arms, whatever was left of them, began to fatten and widen, as her body tried to both grow larger and absorb the remnants of her extremities. She could feel and hear the sleeves of her suit give way; fat, bloated, orange limbs revealing themselves as they disappeared into her. Her fingers, once slim, now fat, were last to vanish into the rind that was her body. 

Once her sleeves vanished, the rest of her suit began giving up the fight. Seems split, fabric tore, revealing more and more orange flesh underneath. Her legs were last, fat and round like mini trees, thighs splitting her suit before vanishing into her body. Selina could feel her feet break through her boots, her legs looking less and less like the slim, lithe limbs they were known for being. It was almost tragic, such beautiful legs being turned into fat, orange sausages, being absorbed into her increasingly round body. 

All Selina could do was try to wiggle her now fat toes as best she could before they too were absorbed, leaving her immobile in the middle of her room. She was massive, maybe seven feet wide if she was being honest. And yet, she could feel her face fattening, her bright orange cheeks beginning to bloat, making it impossible for her to do much besides grunt uselessly. Could she get any bigger? She hoped not. There was already intense pressure around her head, almost entirely due to the fact that her head seemed to be struggling to become absorbed into her body. 

A groan escaped her, as a strange feeling began spreading through her from deep inside her. Something was very, very wrong with her insides. She could feel things changing, shifting, becoming different than they were. She could feel her organs shifting about, and Selina could only assume that she was becoming more like a pumpkin. Pumpkins were plants, they didn't need things like stomachs or pancreases or speens, right? 

Another groan escaped Selina, as her head began to tingle. Her hair, once short, was beginning to grow, becoming more vine-like as it grew outwards. Leaves began to sprout, as the stem began to twist around, finally stopping a few feet away from her. As it stopped, the strange feeling inside her faded away and Selina found herself struggling to do so much as think. Was her head being absorbed? She couldn't see. Did she need to see? 

He head finally disappeared beneath the stem, leaving the former Catwoman a large, round pumpkin sitting on its side amongst the torn pieces of her suit. Hopefully, Ivy turned her back, if she cared. Or maybe Batman would figure out that his favorite cat wasn't around and had become a giant pumpkin. Either way, Selina couldn't really dwell on it, seeing as her thoughts were quickly fading away. It wasn't like pumpkins needed to think. 

Besides, she smelled great. Pumpkin spice always did put her in a good mood...


End file.
